Maksim Chmerkovskiy
| died= | hometown= Odessa, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union | partner= 2: Tia Carrere (6th) 3: Willa Ford (7th) 4: Laila Ali (3rd) 5: Mel B (2nd) 7: Misty May-Treanor (10th) 8: Denise Richards (12th) 9: Debi Mazar (12th) 10: Erin Andrews (3rd) 11: Brandy (4th) 12: Kirstie Alley (2nd) 13: Hope Solo (4th) 14: Melissa Gilbert (5th) All-Stars: Kirstie Alley (7th) 18: Meryl Davis (1st) 23: Amber Rose (9th) 24: Heather Morris (8th) }} Maksim Aleksandrovich "Maks" Chmerkovskiy is a professional dancer on ''Dancing with the Stars''. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Internationally renowned ballroom dance champion, choreographer and 15-time “Dancing with the Stars” pro Maksim Chmerkovskiy has quickly become one of America’s most watched and most beloved cast members of the smash hit series. The Ukrainian-American heartthrob, often affectionately referred to as the “bad boy of the ballroom,” won the show’s coveted Mirrorball trophy in 2014 and made it to the final round five times, with two runner-up and two third-place finishes. Not one to limit himself, Chmerkovskiy also appeared on a number of hit television shows in the U.S., including a guest stint on “General Hospital” and the Netflix reboot “Fuller House.” Chmerkovskiy began dancing at age four and eventually began competing in Ten Dance, which includes both ballroom and Latin dances, quickly realizing his natural ability and talent for competition. After his family immigrated to Brooklyn in 1994, he rededicated himself once again to professionally dancing, competing in the International Latin category, where he ranked second in the U.S. and seventh in the world among professional international Latin couples with his partner, Elena Grinenko, who would later join him as a pro on “Dancing with the Stars.” At age 16, Chmerkovskiy and his father opened a youth-oriented competitive dance studio, Rising Stars Dance Academy, in New Jersey on the second floor of a building his father owned in Ridgewood, New Jersey. In addition to Rising Stars, Chmerkovskiy owns several social and competitive dance studios under the brand Dance with Me, which has seven locations nationwide, including outlets in New York, New Jersey, Texas and Connecticut. Chmerkovskiy’s professional choreography work includes three numbers in the world famous water-based stage production, “Le Rêve,” at the Wynn Las Vegas; the “Dancing with the Stars” 34-city tour; a national commercial for Propel water; and he provided choreography for hot up-and-coming actress Zendaya’s music video for the song "Neverland," from Broadway’s “Finding Neverland.” Chmerkovskiy is no stranger himself to Broadway, having starred in the inaugural production of the live dance show “Burn the Floor” when it opened in the summer of 2009 with his former “Dancing with the Stars” pro Karina Smirnoff. A few years later, he re-teamed with Smirnoff again for the Broadway musical “Forever Tango,” which opened in the summer of 2013. Shortly after his summer on Broadway, Chmerkovskiy started performing in “Sway: A Dance Trilogy” in Westbury, New York. Earlier this year, Maks and his brother Val embarked on a 45-city live tour titled “Maks & Val Live On Tour: Our Way,” which ran for the entire summer of 2016 and is an autobiographical tale of the brothers’ lives through dance. Fueled by his intense love of fitness, Chmerkovskiy is always finding new ways to boost his immune system and stay active and healthy. He began working with LivOn Labs a few years ago and is now a spokesperson/celebrity ambassador for the first company to bring Liposome Encapsulation Technology (LET) dietary supplements to market. Chmerkovskiy is one of the creators and directors of Dance Team USA, a nonprofit educational and charitable organization dedicated to recruiting, supporting and training future DanceSport participants. He is also actively involved with Child Help which assists victims of child abuse. Chmerkovskiy primarily lives in Fort Lee, New Jersey, also spending time in Los Angeles filming the show with his fiancée and fellow “Dancing with the Stars” pro, Peta Murgatroyd, who just gave birth to their first son Shai in January 2017. Early life Chmerkovskiy was born January 17, 1980, in Odessa, Ukrainian SSR to parents Aleksandr "Sasha" Chmerkovskiy and Larisa Chmerkovskaya. He began dancing at age 4. He has a younger brother, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, who is also a professional dancer. His father is Jewish and his mother is Christian, and he has described himself as Jewish. At age 13, he broke his right leg in a skiing accident and had a titanium rod put in to stabilize his leg. Doctors foresaw long-term difficulties and little possibility of a dancing career; however, he recovered and was dancing again six months later. He eventually became a professional Latin Ballroom dancer, with the details of the recovery from the accident presented on a 2010 episode of the television show Celebrity Ghost Stories. The family immigrated to Brooklyn, New York in 1994. The challenges of immigration for Chmerkovskiy and his family included financial and language barriers. Chmerkovskiy's Ukrainian ancestry and cultural heritage were referred to on an episode of Dancing with the Stars. Career Competitive Dancing As a dancer, Chmerkovskiy competed as under the professional level in the International Latin category. With partner Elena Grinenko, with whom Chmerkovskiy competed with from 2002-2005, Chmerkovskiy achieved the rank of 2nd in the United States and 7th in the world among professional international Latin couples. Opening Dance Studios At age 16, Chmerkovskiy and his father opened a youth-oriented competitive dance studio, Rising Stars Dance Academy, on the second floor of a building his father owned in Ridgewood, New Jersey. Chmerkovskiy said he chose New Jersey because there was a plethora of dance studios that he disliked already established in Brooklyn. The studio relocated a few times until it ended up in Saddle Brook, New Jersey. He said in 2011 of choosing a New Jersey location, "I didn't want to open a studio that would become just one of the studios in the area. I wanted to open my studio somewhere where there was nothing like it and where people would look at it with no preconceived notions. In 2001, Chmerkovskiy had his first major success as an instructor when he helped his brother, Valentin, then 16, and Diana Olonetskaya, 15 -- became the first U.S. dance pair to win a world junior championship. Chmerkovskiy also taught Serge Onik, a dancer who appeared on the eleventh season of So You Think You Can Dance in 2014, where Onik was eliminated just outside the top 10. In addition to Rising Stars, Chmerkovskiy owns six social and competitive dance studios under the brand "Dance With Me. Five are in the New York metropolitan area (Glen Rock and Fort Lee in New Jersey, Glen Head, Long Island, SoHo, Manhattan and Stamford, Connecticut) and one is in Sherman Oaks, California. ''Dancing with the Stars'' Chmerkovskiy first appeared in the second season of the ABC series Dancing with the Stars partnered with actress Tia Carrere. They finished in sixth place. The following season, he and partner singer Willa Ford came in seventh place. Chmerkovskiy returned to Dancing with the Stars in March 2007 for Season 4, his time partnered with boxer Laila Ali. They made it to the finals and finished in third place. In Season 5 of Dancing with the Stars, he was partnered with Mel B and the couple received second place. Chmerkovskiy did not participate in Season 6, although he and former partner Melanie Brown made an appearance for the 100th episode. He returned for the show's seventh season, this time paired with two-time Olympic volleyball gold medalist, Misty May-Treanor. Chmerkovskiy and May-Treanor were forced to withdraw from the competition in Week 3. During a practice for their jive, May-Treanor ruptured her Achilles tendon and required surgery. Her withdrawal gave them a finish in 10th place. On February 9, 2009, Good Morning America announced that he would be paired with Denise Richards for the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars. They were eliminated second in the competition, giving the pair a finish of 12th place. In the ninth season, he was paired with actress Debi Mazar, during which they were eliminated fourth. In season 10, Chmerkovskiy, returning for his eighth season, was partnered with Erin Andrews. They ended up coming in third place during the two-hour finale on May 25, 2010. For season 11, Chmerkovskiy partnered with singer and actress, Brandy. They made it to the semi-finals but were eliminated with a fourth-place finish. For season 12, he was paired with actress Kirstie Alley. On week 3, his leg gave out causing her to fall heavily on him, earning 21 points (out of 30). The next week, Alley's shoe fell off during their routine. Judge Carrie Ann Inaba called Alley The Queen of the Unexpected Mishap; they earned 22 points. They made it to the finals and finished in second place. For season 13, he was partnered with Hope Solo and they finished in fourth place. In Solo's book, A Memoir of Hope, she wrote that Chmerkovskiy treated her roughly, once slapping her during a rehearsal. Solo's claims were never corroborated. For season 14, he was partnered with actress Melissa Gilbert. In week 4, while performing the paso doble, Gilbert hit her head on the dance floor and suffered a mild concussion. She was rushed to the hospital and was unable to be at the results show the following night. The couple was called safe. Chmerkovskiy also suffered an injury, pulling a muscle in his shoulder. The couple was eliminated four weeks later, finishing in fifth place, making this the fourth time that he was eliminated after dancing a samba. For season 15, an All-Stars season, Maksim returned to the dance floor with previous partner, Kirstie Alley. In week 1, they received the second-lowest score, 19. In week 3, Alley and Chmerkovskiy danced a Cha-Cha-Cha, they scored 17 . Alley and Chmerkovskiy earned 24. They picked a Disco for Sabrina Bryan and Louis Van Amstel to dance next week, and Bryan and Amstel chose the Charleston for Alley and Chmerkovskiy. For the dance, the couple fell to the bottom of the leaderboard with 30 out of a possible 40. Alley and Chmerkovskiy, season 3 champion Emmitt Smith and Cheryl Burke, and season 1 champion Kelly Monaco and Valentin Chmerkovskiy were all joined in the Gangnam Style freestyle team by season 8 runner-up Gilles Marini and Peta Murgatroyd. Alley and Chmerkovskiy along with the other members received 27 out of 30, making their grand total 52.5 out of a possible 60. Then Alley and Chmerkovskiy, in the group country-western, gained two bonus points. Season 4 champion Apolo Anton Ohno and Karina Smirnoff chose a Quickstep-Samba fusion for Alley and Chmerkovskiy. The couple scored 24 out of a possible 30. For the swing marathon, they were eliminated first, making their total 28 out of 40. For the next week, Tristan MacManus joined the couple in their trio Paso Doble, but the couple received 79 out of a possible 100, leaving them 11.5 points behind at the bottom of the leaderboard, and they were eliminated. Also eliminated were Marini and Murgatroyd, who would have danced a "Mad Monk" Merengue, chosen by Ohno and Smirnoff, had they not been, finishing in 7th and 6th respectively. In February 2013, Chmerkovskiy announced his departure from Dancing with the Stars for Season 16. Chmerkovskiy returned on the fifth week of Season 16 for "Len's Side-By-Side Challenge", where he danced with Anna Trebunskaya in an Argentine Tango with brother Val and his partner Zendaya and in a Jive with Jacoby Jones and his partner Karina Smirnoff. For season 17, he was a guest judge during the semifinals in Week 10. On February 27, 2014, reports surfaced that after taking two seasons off, Chmerkovskiy would return for season 18. For season 18, he was paired with Olympic ice dancer Meryl Davis. They were announced the winners on May 20, 2014, marking Chmerkovskiy's first win. They also have the current highest average of any dancer of the show with a 28.4 average, and are tied with Jennifer Grey and Derek Hough as well as Rumer Willis and his brother Val with the most amount of perfect scores earning a total of 6. This record was broken by Bindi Irwin and Derek Hough in season 21. Following his win with Davis, Chmerkovskiy announced he was retiring from DWTS after 14 seasons on the show. He intends to expand his chain of dance studios and is studying acting. Chmerkovskiy returned to the ballroom as a guest judge during Week 5 of Season 21. On August 25, 2016, following the circulation of a reportedly new photo of Chmerkovskiy in costume for DWTS, Chmerkovskiy confirmed his return to the show in an appearance on Good Morning America. Season 23 is Chmerkovskiy's first as a competing pro since winning the competition in season 18. The full cast was officially announced on August 30, at which point ABC confirmed Chmerkovskiy will partner model Amber Rose, they were eliminated on the 6th week of competition, finishing in 9th place. After his season 23 elimination, Chmerkovskiy said he did not plan to return for Season 24. Nevertheless, in February 2017, Chmerkovskiy and his fiancee Peta Murgatroyd announced they both would return. He is partnered with actress Heather Morris. Chmerkovskiy however, missed 4 weeks of competition due to injury. Morris and Chmerkovskiy were eliminated on week 6 after receiving a perfect 40 and finished in 8th place. Achievements *2005 Yankee Classic Professional Latin Champion *2004 Manhattan Dancesport Professional Latin Champion *2003 Ohio Star Ball Latin Champion *Ranked 2nd in the US Theater His professional work includes choreographing for the Wynn Las Vegas's water-based show Le Rêve. By 2008, Chmerkovskiy's contribution to Le Rêve included choreographing three numbers: “Tango”, “Paso Doble” and “Piece Montèe”. In 2014 Chmerkovskiy returned to Le Rêve to choreograph for a new scene as part of a $3 million upgrade to the production. Chmerkovskiy choreographed and performed in the Dancing with the Stars Tour 2008-2009 winter tour. The tour kicked off on December 17, 2008 and was scheduled to stop in 34 cities. In the summer of 2014, Chmerkovskiy appeared in multiple performances of the touring dance show "Ballroom with a Twist." 2014 was also the year when Chmerkovskiy started performing in Sway: A Dance Trilogy in Westbury, New York. Chmerkovskiy credits his father Sasha with the idea for Sway. Sway is a live ballroom dance show starring Maksim, his brother Valentin, and Tony Dovolani. The show also features other professional dancers from Dancing with the Stars, So You think You Can Dance, and dance instructors from Chmerkovskiy's Dance with Me studios. A few celebrities from Dancing with the Stars have appeared in the production as well. Sway is primarily broken into three distinct sections: a smooth, 40's nightclub inspired section featuring Dovolani, an urban and hip-hop influenced section featuring Val, and finally a more Latin and Miami oriented section featuring Maksim. Broadway Chmerkovskiy was a dancer in the Broadway production Burn the Floor when it opened on July 25, 2009. Chmerkovskiy was partnered with Karina Smirnoff for the first three weeks of the show's Broadway run, leaving to return to Dancing with the Stars. The pair learned their choreography for the production in just two days. Chmerkovskiy returned to Burn the Floor in November 2009 through January 2010, this time he partnered with Kym Johnson. From July 9 to August 18, 2013, he starred in "Forever Tango", a Broadway musical, dancing and performing onstage with former dance colleague Karina Smirnoff. Other activities In 2009, he participated in the ABC sport show called "The Superstars" and was paired with Kristi Leskinen (Freestyle Skier). They won the competition. In 2011, Chmerkovskiy starred as "The Bachelor" in the Ukrainian version of the dating reality series. He later told a Ukrainian newspaper that he regretted doing the show, saying, "This kind of project is not for me." As of 2012, he hosts the Ukrainian version of the game show The Cube. Chmerkovskiy along with Tony Dovolani and Valentin Chmerkovskiy opened Dance with Me Studio in Stamford, CT on April 16, 2012. The Stamford location is the fourth in the chain and the first in Connecticut started by Chmerkovskiy, Tony Dovolani, Valentin Chmerkovskiy and their partners. The other studios are in Ridgefield, N.J., Long Island, N.Y., and Soho, N.Y. Chmerkovskiy appeared on three episodes of General Hospital in March 2013 playing the role of Anton Ivanov, who dances with Kelly Monaco's character Sam Morgan during the Nurses' Ball. On January 28, 2014, he appeared in a music video with country musician Stacy Burk. The video was shot at the JMJ Ranch in Thousand Oaks, California, and directed by Dave West. Also in 2014, he appeared as a judge on "Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa", the Indian version of Dancing with the Stars. Chmerkovskiy is one of the creators and directors of Dance Team USA, a nonprofit educational and charitable organization dedicated to recruiting, supporting, and training future DanceSport participants. Personal life Chmerkovskiy primarily lives in Fort Lee, New Jersey. He was engaged to his DWTS costar, Karina Smirnoff, a fellow Ukrainian native, in 2009. He later dated another DWTS costar, Peta Murgatroyd, but the relationship ended in 2013 after 10 months. He was also in a "serious" relationship with model Kate Upton. In 2015, Chmerkovskiy confirmed he was once again dating Peta Murgatroyd. Murgatroyd also publicly confirmed the couple's reunion telling Radar Online, "is the most generous man I have ever met and I’m very happy." Chmerkovskiy and Murgatroyd became engaged on December 5, 2015, when he proposed while onstage for a performance of Sway: A Dance Trilogy in Miami, Florida. On January 4, 2017, Maks & his fiancée, Peta welcomed their 1st child, Shai Aleksander Chmerkovskiy, and they were married in a contemporary Jewish ceremony in Long Island, New York on July 8, 2017. Chmerkovskiy's native language is Russian, but he can understand a little Ukrainian. Chmerkovskiy did not speak English when he moved to the United States. He says he learned English from reading street signs in Brooklyn. Dancing with the Stars 2 Maksim was partnered with Tia Carrere. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 3 Maksim was partnered with Willa Ford. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 4 Maksim was partnered with Laila Ali. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 5 Maksim was partnered with Mel B. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 7 Maksim was partnered with Misty May-Treanor. Placed 10th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 8 Maksim was partnered with Denise Richards. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Maksim was partnered with Debi Mazar. Placed 12th. Scores 1Score given by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Dancing with the Stars 10 Maksim was partnered with Erin Andrews. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 11 Maksim was partnered with Brandy. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 12 Maksim was partnered with Kirstie Alley. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 13 Maksim was partnered with Hope Solo. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Maksim was partnered with Melissa Gilbert. Placed 5th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Maksim was partnered with previous partner, Kirstie Alley. Placed 7th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Paula Abdul. Dancing with the Stars 18 Maksim was partnered with Meryl Davis. Placed 1st. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Robin Roberts. 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Chmerkovskiy performed with Danica McKellar instead of Meryl Davis. 3Score given by guest judge Julianne Hough. 4Score given by guest judge Donny Osmond. 5Score given by guest judge Redfoo. 6Score given by guest judge Ricky Martin. 7Score given by guest judge Abby Lee Miller. 8Score given by guest judge Kenny Ortega. Dancing with the Stars 23 Maks was partnered with Amber Rose. Placed 9th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Pitbull. Dancing with the Stars 24 Maks was partnered with Heather Morris. Placed 8th. Scores 1Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 2Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 3Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 4Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 5Heather returned to her original partner, Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 6Score was given by guest judge Nick Carter. Trivia *Maksim is the older brother of fellow professional dancer Valentin Chmerkovskiy. *He was dating fellow professional dancer Peta Murgatroyd in 2012, but they broke up in 2013. **They got back together sometime in 2015. **On December 5, 2015 they got engaged when he proposed while onstage for a performance of Sway: A Dance Trilogy in Miami, Florida. **They were married on July 8, 2017 at Oheka Castle in Long Island, New York. ***Among the guests were: Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Tony Dovolani, Rumer Willis, Sharna Burgess, Jenna Johnson, Nyle DiMarco, Candace Cameron-Bure, Robert Herjavec, and Kym Herjavec. **On June 29, 2016, they announced that they are expecting their first child. ***On August 9, 2016, they revealed they are having a boy. ***On January 4, 2017, at 5:34 a.m., they welcomed their son, Shai Aleksander Chmerkovskiy. *He dated SI swimsuit model Kate Upton. *He was engaged to fellow professional dancer Karina Smirnoff. *He is good friends with fellow professional dancer Tony Dovolani. *In 2011, he starred in the Ukranian version of The Bachelor. He later said he regretted doing the show. *Maksim's native language is Russian, but he can understand a little Ukrainian. *During week 2 of season 24, he suffered a calf injury that forced him to sit out. His parter, Heather Morris danced with Alan Bersten instead. He also sat out through weeks 3-5. Gallery Tia and Maks S2.jpg Tia-Carrere-Promo.jpg Willa and Maks S3.jpg Willa and Maks S3 1.jpg Laila & Maks S4.PNG Mel B and Maks S5.PNG d6ddc2f1a6bc0ca1b79ef83d25d90299.jpg Denise and Maks S8.jpg Debi and Maks S9.jpg Erin and Maks S10.jpg Erin-maks-samba.jpg Erin and Maks S10 Week 7 Quickstep 1.jpg Erin and Maks S10 Week 7 Quickstep 2.jpg Erin and Maks S10 Week 7 Quickstep 3.jpg Brandy and Maks S11.jpg Brandy and Maks S11 1.jpg Maks Chmerkovskiy S11.jpg Kristie and Maks S12.jpg Kristie and Maks S12 1.jpg Hope and Maks S13.jpg Maksim c.jpg Mellisa and Maks S14.jpg Maks Chmerkovskiy S14.jpg Kristie and Maks S15.jpg Maks Chmerkovskiy S15.jpg Meryl-davis-maks-chmerkovskiy-DWTS.jpg Maks Chmerkovskiy S18.jpg Snooki-DWTS-Season-18-meryl-davis-maksim-chmerkovskiy-win-mirror-ball-trophy-600x600.jpg Meryl.jpg Peta_Maks_Engaged.jpeg PetaMaksPregnant.jpg Maks-Promo23.jpg Amber-Maks-Promo23.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 1 1.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 1 2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_Viennese_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 1.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Salsa_5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3.jpg Maks and Val S23 Week 3 Results 1.jpg Maks and Val S23 Week 3 Results 2.jpg Maks and Val S23 Week 3 Results 3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick,_Emma,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Rick_and_Emma_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Babyface,_Ryan,_Rick,_Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg :Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 1.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 2.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 3.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 4.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 5.jpg Maks and Val Show S23 Week 3 Results 6.jpg Val and Maks Number S23 Week 3 Results 1.jpg Val and Maks Number S23 Week 3 Results 2.jpg Val and Maks Number S23 Week 3 Results 4.jpg Val and Maks Number S23 Week 3 Results 5.jpg Val and Maks Number S23 Week 3 Results 6.jpg Val and Maks Number S23 Week 3 Results 7.jpg Val and Maks Number S23 Week 3 Results 8.jpg Val and Maks S23 Week 3 Results 1.jpg Val and Maks S23 Week 3 Results 2.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_6.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_7.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_8.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_9.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_Argentine_10.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Maks_S23_Week_4.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 1.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 2.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 3.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 4.jpg Male Pro Number S23 Week 4 Results 5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_6.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_7.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_9.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_5_Samba_10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_4.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_5.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_6.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_7.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_8.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_9.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin,_Lindsay,_Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated_1.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated_2.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Eliminated_3.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_6.jpg Laurie Val and Maks S23 Week 10 Samba Trio 1.jpg Laurie Val and Maks S23 Week 10 Samba Trio 2.jpg Laurie Val and Maks S23 Week 10 Samba Trio 3.jpg Laurie Val and Maks S23 Week 10 Samba Trio 4.jpg Laurie Val and Maks S23 Week 10 Samba Trio 5.jpg Laurie Val and Maks S23 Week 10 Samba Trio 7.jpg Laurie Val and Maks S23 Week 10 Samba Trio 8.jpg Amber_and_Maks_S23_Finale.jpg PetaMaksBabyshower.jpg Heather-Maks-Promo24.jpg Heather-MaksPromo24_1.jpg Maks-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_1.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_2.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_5.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_7.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_8.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_9.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_1.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_1.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_2.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_5.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_7.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_8.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_9.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_10.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_11.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.3.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_1.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_2.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_5.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_7.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_8.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6.jpg Maks Keo Hailee Gleb and Artem S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 1.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 2.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 3.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 4.jpg ChmergatroydWedding.jpg ChmergatroydWedding2.jpg ChmergatroydWedding3.jpg ChmergatroydWedding4.jpg ChmergatroydWedding5.jpg ChmergatroydWedding6.jpg ChmergatroydWedding7.jpg ChmergatroydWedding8.jpg ChmergatroydWedding9.jpg ChmergatroydWedding10.jpg ChmergatroydWedding11.jpg ChmergatroydWedding12.jpg ChmergatroydWedding13.jpg ChmergatroydWedding14.jpg ChmergatroydWedding15.jpg ChmergatroydWedding16.jpg ChmergatroydWedding17.jpg ChmergatroydWedding18.jpg ChmergatroydWedding19.jpg ChmergatroydWedding20.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals